There are several cardiological parameters which impact health throughout human life. These parameters play a key role in the well-being of people of all ages. An abnormality in an or it's functionality in cardiovascular system may result into weakened heart and can lead to heart failure or backup of blood into the lungs. Neglect of undesirable cardiovascular conditions (e.g. high blood pressure, high pulse pressure, arrhythmia, stroke, heart and valve issues, and coronary artery thickening) could lead to permanent health damage or even loss of life. Cardiac arrhythmia is a condition related to heart beats. Heart beats above 100 beats/min is too fast and is termed as tachycardia and heart rate slow below 60 beats/min is called bradycardia. They are important from heart failure or cardiac arrest point of view.
The methods that exist today to analyze cardiovascular health are pathological labs and medical imaging which require human bodily fluids and human body contact. Existing methods to determine cardiological, cardiovascular health and dimensions of heart rely on specific devices such as ECG device, echocardiogram device etc. and on obtaining blood samples for measurement of cholesterol from the patient/user and performing pathological laboratory tests. For example, following tests are conducted using medical devices:                ECG/EKG tests and measurements are conducted by ECG devices and are operated by trained medical professionals.        Echocardiogram is conducted to get the dimensions of heart, ESV, EDV, SV, Ef values. This requires sophisticated echo devices, facility and trained medical professionals to operate it.        Heart rate is measured by several devices that needs direct physical access to human body to measure the pulse rate.        Blood pressure is measured with devices that specialize in measuring blood pressure. These devices connect to the human body to measure blood pressure.        Dimensions of the aorta is usually measured with medical imaging techniques.        
Most cardiovascular tests are currently conducted by laboratory analysis of blood samples, physical examinations or by performing an electrocardiogram (ECG/EKG) or echocardiogram (echo) tests. These tests can be intrusive in nature, e.g. Transesophageal echocardiography (TEE), often require tests be administered by medically trained professionals and usually require patients to travel to clinics or hospitals or laboratory offices. These invasive tests are uncomfortable for many, are usually expensive, and impose a logistical burden on patients who might not be able to travel, and often require fasting prior to the tests.
Typically, the only time most patients go and see a doctor or undergo tests is if they have severe symptoms. Doing early testing helps with early diagnosis, which significantly assists in reducing health risks and being able to successfully treat a patient for a medical problem. Many patients do not seek the appropriate medical treatment even when they observe debilitating symptoms due to the inconvenience or obstacles they face to conduct such testing or visiting a doctor.
There is no existing non-invasive (i.e., not requiring a body fluid sample) methods to determine results that are otherwise accessible only to ECG, echocardiogram, heart rate and blood pressure monitoring device. Hence, it is a long-lasting need to eliminate the burden of conducting onerous laboratory tests to easily obtain cardiological system related information.